Go Go Power Rangers
Go Go Power Rangers, the Mighty Morphin intro, is the first and only theme song used as the intro theme to Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. The six notes that make up the main portion of the theme (Go Go Power Rangers) make the tune for the communicators that Billy Cranston created. This tune remained through the Turbo season. The Mighty RAW Version The original theme, created by The Mighty RAW (Ron Wasserman) was used for all three seasons of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. An abbreviated version was used for the intro sequence, while the remaining lyrics were typically used during Zord battles. This theme song received other language for Brazil, called "Somos Power Rangers" included in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: Rock Aventura (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers the Album: A Rock Adventure adapted in portuguese) released in 1995. Power Rangers Orchestra Version A heavy rock cover was done to accompany Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie as part of its soundtrack, featuring extra notes at the beginning and a different guitar solo. This was performed by The Power Rangers Orchestra. In 2017, the theme was reused in [[Power Rangers (2017)|the rebooted Saban's Power Rangers movie]]. Sampling The song has been repurposed many times: once again in Zeo, again in Samurai, and then a slight remix of Samurai's used in Megaforce. Sampling is also done for the Dino Charge Intro for Power Rangers Dino Charge as well as Power Rangers Ninja Steel. Elements of the song can be heard in the intro for 'Turbo. '' The majority of theme songs in the post-Zordon era use the word "Go" several times throughout them. Covers ''Anison artist Masaaki Endoh of JAM Project recorded a cover of the Power Rangers Orchestra version for his cover album Enson in 2008. In 2012, Ron Wasserman released a redux version of his original television version, available for purchase on iTunes. in 2017, Kazash Singer Dimash Kudaibergen provides his own version of the cover for the China premiere of the movie. Lyrics They've got A power and a force that you've never seen before. They've got The ability to morph and to even up the score. No one can ever take them down! The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide. Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! They know The fate of the world is lyin' in their hands. They know To only use their weapons for defense. No one will ever take them down. The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide. Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! No one can ever take them down. The power lies on their si-i-i-i-i-ide. Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! You Mighty Morphin Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Go, go, Power Rangers! Videos See also *MMPR opening (Italian Version) *Zeo Intro *Turbo Intro *Samurai Intro *Megaforce Intro *Dino Charge Intro *Ninja Steel Intro Category: Songs Category: Mighty Morphin Category:Intro Category:Opening Theme